


Proud

by The_Alias (Artemis_Day)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Darcy Lewis Is a Good Bro, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Prompt Fill, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 00:44:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20462252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis_Day/pseuds/The_Alias
Summary: Loki is nothing if not proud.





	Proud

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill for tonaathena1996.

“I know what you’re thinking.”

Loki stared straight ahead like he was ignoring her, but unfortunately, Darcy had this quality to her voice that made it impossible not to listen. That or she was just an expert at annoyance.

“Please, do tell,” he said.

He sensed her face cracking grin. He should’ve stayed quiet. 

“You’re thinking, ‘wow, I’m literally a Norse God with amazing superpowers. How is it that my wife is more badass than me?’“

Across the room, Jane was in the middle of talking a dissenter to her theories into submission. He and his colleagues were her captive audience. There wasn’t a thing they could say against her now that she’d gotten going.

She glanced at Loki, who winked. “Do you have an answer to this question of mine?” 

Darcy pursed her lips. “Honestly, no. Sometimes I think Jane also secretly has powers.”

“I doubt that,” Loki said, sitting back and smiling proudly at his wife. “She wouldn’t need them anyway.”


End file.
